1. Field of the Invention
Mechanized irrigation systems such as center pivot irrigation systems, corner irrigation systems and linear irrigation systems normally utilize a mechanical alignment mechanism between adjacent spans for maintaining the spans of the system in alignment as the system is moved over the area to be irrigated. Problems associated with prior art mechanical alignment systems include tolerance stack-up, improper installation, improper maintenance, and failure due to mechanical wear of moving parts.